1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to motor vehicle sun visor attachments and, more particularly, is concerned with a supplemental visor assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Effective sun-shading equipment is obviously of utmost importance for optimum driving conditions. To that end sun visors have long been part of standard motor vehicle equipment. Moreover, a variety of sun shading structures have been developed to provide additional protection from sun glare for both drivers and passengers. Some representative examples of these structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Karford (4,792,176), Jasso (4,913,483), Vu et al (4,982,992) and Vandagriff (4,950,021).
The Karford structure is a visor extension unit with a laterally slidable panel and a downwardly slidable panel contained therein. The unit is attached to an existing sun visor with the individual panels being smaller in size than the existing sun visor. When shading is needed at the side window of the driver or front-seat passenger, the existing sun visor must be pivoted along with the attached visor extension unit to the side window, leaving the front windshield area open to sun glare.
The Jasso structure is an auxiliary sun visor removably attached to an existing sun visor for the sole purpose of shading at a side window of the driver or front-seat passenger. The Vu et al structure is a glare shield, removably clippable to an existing sun visor. The glare shield is basically designed to intercept sun rays when the existing sun visor is not in use.
The Vandagriff structure is an adjustable sun visor unit attachable to an existing sun visor for use either at the front windshield or at a side window of the driver or front-seat passenger. This unit has a divisible, laterally movable, upper panel with an attached supplementary lower panel. The unit has no shading features for both the front windshield and side window simultaneously.
None of the above-described supplemental units provides features for simultaneously shading of the front windshield and a side window of the driver or a front-seat passenger. Additionally, the Karford, Jasso and Vandagriff units are fairly complex in design and construction and thus rather expensive to manufacture. The Vu et al unit is appropriate for use generally only when protection from mild sun glare is needed.
Consequently, a need exists for a supplementary sun shading unit which provides for simultaneous shading of both the front windshield and a side window for a driver or front-seat passenger. The unit should be simple in design and construction for inexpensive manufacture and for ease in use by a driver or passenger in a vehicle.